


Out of This World

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Technoblade, Alien/Human Relationships, Antis are gonna go crazy, Consentacles, Egg Laying, F/M, Female Dream - Freeform, Genderbending, Graphic Description, More or Less anyways - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fisting, hands going where hands probably shouldn't, more or less?, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Dream gets abducted by aliens to be used as an experiment, but she gets the eye of the leader of the aliens, one Technoblade, who decides to make her his mate. And mates breed.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 263





	Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids: Don't read stuff you're not supposed to!
> 
> Also, I'm bad at smut~

Dream can't think, can't move, can't even speak properly. All the energy has left her body after the three consecutive hours of fucking. She is not sure if humans are supposed to go through that, but she's way too overwhelmed with everything that just happened to care. Earlier that week she complained about boredom to her friends, now not being able to do anything sounds like a blessing. Her whole body is sore, specially her lower body, and she is sure many of the bites littered around her flesh are slightly bleeding as she can feel the faint sting coming from them. Despite the soreness and the faint yet constant pain, Dream has never felt better. Every single need she has has been met, and she is absolutely certain she's been ruined for life.

The culprit stares down on her, dense crimson pools swimming in black sclera, pointy smile just shy of unnervingly open, hair-like tendrils falling down his shoulders like messy yarn, pink skin flushed a deep magenta. The motherfucker is so handsome Dream kind wants to bring him close and kiss the living daylights out of him, but her arms have been turned to jelly, so she only glares at him as best as she can in her exhausted state. Technoblade smirks, as if reading her mind, and leans down to grant her a kiss. Differently from the others, however, this kiss is soft, almost loving—no, it _is_ actually loving, making her feel like she might just be the only thing that matters in the whole Universe. It's enough to bring forth a gasp, emotions bursting into warm tears that he also kisses away.

The thing inside her squirms, making her legs twitch at the sensation of having something buried so deep in her, completing her like a puzzle. It moves again, and she prays to High Heavens for that to not be a sign of Technoblade wanting another round because she honest to God can't right now, she will break and not in a fun way. Instead what she feels is... something she can’t really describe, but it feels like something small and round is making its way from the alien’s body to hers. The blonde tenses up with some effort, and the alien on top of her is quick to soothe her, big hands holding hers comfortingly and warm lips leaving fluttery kisses on her face.

Dream can feel them slipping in her womb, thrumming with life, filling her. Her muscles relax, a sigh escaping her lips as Technoblade kisses her again. His gaze is tender, a deep contrast with the wicked grin present in his face while he had his way with her, giving her the good kind of goosebumps. It is the type of gaze Dream never thought she’d receive, much less while her alien boyfriend is laying eggs inside her.

“If they burst out and kill me…”

“They’ll eat each other, but never you,” Technoblade answers, low voice distorted like a purr against her neck. Either her silence is that telling or he really can read her mind, but he chuckles, mumbling an explanation on her skin. “The eggs will consume each other until only a few are left, then they’ll be ready to leave you and stay in the nest until they hatch.”

“... goddamn aliens…”

* * *

“Goddamn aliens!”

Dream’s yelling can probably be heard anywhere in the spaceship, but she couldn’t care less. Months after Technoblade took her as a mate, the day for the eggs to finally leave her has finally arrived and she hates her past self for letting that bastard do this to her. As if walking around with a belly that put 9 months pregnant women to shame and watching it slowly get smaller as the eggs inside consumed each other until she looked like she was around 5 months hadn’t been enough, now she has to push eggs the size of her fist out of her.

Fun fact: It hurts.

Fun fact: Her aim is still good enough for her to hit a pillow, one of the many pillows her mate has given her ever since she got here, square on Technoblade’s face.

Servers him right.

“Calm down.”

“I’m going to rip your tentadick out if you tell me to calm down again.”

Technoblade sighs from where he stands at the other end of the room. Bastard doesn’t even come near his mate after knocking her up and making her lay eggs like a damn chicken. Dream wants to cry and scream and kill something. The pillows and sheets, once so soft, feel like blazing iron against her body, her clothes already discarded after making her feel like she was burning alive. Her back hurts, her legs shake and she feels like her insides are trying to explode. Even the few tears that escape her eyes burn her face.

She’s about to yell some more profanities when her body suddenly jerks and a debilitating wave of pleasure hits her. Dream screams then, head falling on the pillows—now soft again—as her body convulses. Big hands hold her legs open, thumbs drawing circles on her thighs, and she focuses on the feeling of Technoblade’s skin against her at his request. She rides out her explosive orgasm like that, trying to keep her focus on her mate.

“What… was that?” She asks, breathless, body trembling with pure _want._

“Your body is changing so instead of excruciating pain, you’re feeling pleasure. It’s how mates survive maddening amounts of pain.”

“Can’t you… tell me that stuff beforehand?”

“It’ll get better the more it happens.”

“Like fuck I’m letting you fill me with eggs again, asshole. Go find someone else to play Chicken Little: Alienborn with you.”

“If you’re good enough to curse me, you’re good enough to push.”

Dream wants to complain some more, but she can feel the eggs inside her and can feel her womb trying to push them out. She’ll scold Technoblade’s ears off later, now she has babies to deliver. The process is hard, not because it hurts but because the pleasure is so much she gets easily overwhelmed. Thankfully, Technoblade keeps his hands on her legs, anchoring her to the moment, his purring voice calming and reassuring. She can feel the first egg make its way outside her, moaning as it stretches her walls. The pillows and sheets now feel like clouds against her, and if she squirms they feel like extra pairs of hands massaging her.

“Focus, Dream.”

“Shut up.”

The first egg finally leaves her with a wet pop as Dream comes again, Technoblade showing it to her with a triumphant smile, as if he had personally pulled it out. The dork. God, she loves him so much, despite him being an asshole who seriously needs to start telling her stuff before it is too important to ignore. She smiles back as goofily as her lust filled brain allows her.

The second egg comes out just as easily. Then the third. The fourth. The fifth. The sixth. It’s the seventh, the last one, that brings them problems. By then, Dream has already used all of her energy, body limp and drenched in sweat. Even though she is not satisfied, and she doubts she will be until the last egg leaves her, she cannot do anything about it. How stupidly familiar.

“Dream?” Technoblade calls her name, but all she does is shake her head with her eyes closed. There is no way she can do it. “Please don’t hate me after this.”

Dream furrows her eyebrows, wondering what in the Universe the alien is thinking of doing that would make her hate him, when she feels fingers tease her entrance. She sighs, body answering to his touch with goosebumps. She feels his fingers enter her gently, one, then two, then three… then five?

“Wha…?” She snaps her eyes open, trying to see what her mate is doing.

Dream yelps as Technoblade pushes his hand inside her, her voice cracking as his hand makes its way to her womb. She has no energy to squirm as her heart desires and the noises leaving her come out strangled and nonsensical. Something inside her mind tells her she shouldn’t be feeling so much pleasure from something like that, but its protests are so quiet she pays no attention to it. She can feel her drool run down her face, mixing with her tears and disappearing in her blonde hair and soft pillow. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she faints as a last devastating orgasm hits her.

* * *

“I’m sorry. I had no idea seven eggs would be more than you can take.”

“That’s something you can control?”

“More or less, yes.”

“Communication, Technoblade, for the love of everything.”

Dream sighs, accepting the apologetic kiss of her mate with a happy hum. Next the bed sits something similar to a crib, holding a pillow, all seven eggs nestled together. She feels a surge of affection despite the trouble they brought her. She nuzzles her lover gently, hugging his torso close, basking in the feeling of their skin touching. Technoblade has not left her side after she passed out a day ago, and she’s glad for him and his pampering.

Breeding might not be so bad, after all.


End file.
